111514AceniaErisio
gracefulThaumaturge GT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 19:50 -- GT: Acenia slips into the spot next to Erisio quietly. "Hey Eri!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Acey! H-Hey! Wow you*re getting good at being stealthy" GC: "How*re you feeling?" GT: She frowns, "Not so great. But... I actually wanted to ask... you've been kinda... a little bit less happy when i talk to you lately. Are things getting to you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Should I make a pile for us to talk on?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: His shoulders slump. "Y-yeah, that might be nice..." GT: Acenia rearranges a some of the items in the room to form a book and blanket pile. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio flops down onto the pile GT: "Tell me your woes, Eri!" She flops next to him Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well uh,I have these 2 friends, and they dont like each other very much" GC: "And I want to be friends with them both, but I*m worried that one friend feels like I don*t want to be their friend anymore" GC: "Because I*m friends with the other friend" GT: "Have you considered auspitizing for them?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ -- gracefulThaumaturge GT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- GC: "Could... Could that work?" GT: "Depends on the friends! But you're so nice, you could probably talk almost anyone out of anything." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "In that case... Acey... Would you be ok if I auspitzied between you and Lily?" GT: "You can try, I guess..." She looks down to her lap. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "It*s just, I don*t want you thinking like you mean anything less to me because of Lily. You*re still my Number 1 Sis" GT: "Then she'll think she means less to you. I mean, we're entirely different people, Eri. Its not something that can be ranked..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He looks down. "I know that... I know it*s just" GC: A small tear threatens to spill over the edge of his eye. "I just don*t want to hurt anyone. You or Lily or anyone" GT: "Eri, its not YOU that is hurting anyone at all. If people can't understand you and want to make you feel bad for having emotions that don't line up with something convenient for them... Well... they need to take a step back for a few weeks and reevaluate their perspectives!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "It*s not about being convinient, it*s just that... If i*m with you, Lily feels less than you, and when I*m with Lily you feel less than her, and I have no idea what to do" GT: "I don't know... I'm kinda... over that bit..." She sighs, "I know that you two share a genetic bond. Err.. shared. a genetic bond. And it's different than the bond that we have because we've known each other since we were little grubs." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I still really miss Yggrasil..." GT: "It's... probably thinkin about you too! From Tree Afterlife!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh man I didn*t even think of that... oh my god Yggdrasil is dead" GC: He hugs Acenia tight GT: Acenia hugs back. "Yggdrasil did what it needed to do." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, It fufilled it*s big tree destiny" GT: "Yggdrasil was noble and elegant to the end, I'm sure." She pats him on the shoulder. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Thank you Acey..." He sniffles a little GC: "Oh wait!" He perks up. "Yggdrasil might not be dead!" GT: "Why not?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "When I entered the game, one of the items I was given was this familiar lookin stick. I*m not sure if it *was* yggradil, but if it was, that means RenunculaeSprite is part yggdrasil!" GT: "Ooh! And you know, my broom is made from Yggdrasil, if you remember!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah it is! Maybe we could do some of that... alchemizy stuff... to make yggradil seeds or something!" GT: "Maybe when we get a chance to go back and use the machines! It would be nice to have another yggdrasil!" She smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah Yeah!" He smiles GC: "Oh hey, I don*t think I ever realy told you... Thank you, for going and getting the sheets from Slim, that was super brave of you" GT: "I think we did talk about it! But it's okay. Someone had to do it!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "How did you do all that voidy stuff?" GC: "You*re like, so good with your powers already, when I can barely do jack" GT: "I didn't do any voidy stuff? I just imitated a pumpkin most of the time..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Huh?" GT: "You know how pumpkins disappear sometimes when you don't look at them?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah" GT: "It's a lot like that! I just spent a lot of time studying them back in Yggdrasil, so it got easier to replicate the effect!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Wow....." GC: "That is... SO COOL" GT: "Uhm... " She scratches behind her ear, "I guess so..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I should have thought of that! Replicating the effects of flora to your own advantage is like,... *genius*!" GT: "Oh! What would you replicate then, Eri?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, using the thorns as sort of a barbed wire affect, or perhaps if I took the effects of the oils on poison oak and ivy, and took them to a new extreme..." GT: "Hmmm" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "What do you think?" GT: "How would you do it though? Do you need to borrow some magic?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Hmm, Im not sure" GC: "Maybe a good luck charm to help?" GT: "Oh! Maybe! I can start working on one..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Also, witchcraft is a lot harder than you make it look wow" GT: "Ah... I'm sorry... It's still hard for me sometimes too..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "No no, dont apologize, it*s cool! It*s like, not just a silly rhyme and wiggling your fingers" GC: "Being able to do that is so cool!" GT: "That's just the sylladex though... If its anything else it requires a lot of planning and set-up, just to make a single seal!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Woooooooah" GC: "So it*s like... magical science" GC: "And science is like sciency magic" GT: "... They're not really the same! They're... fundamentally different! Magic is based on belief and willpower and science is based on data and stubborness!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Haha I am stubborn" GT: "Sometimes!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Like wanting to auspitize." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well sue me for wanting to help my sisters" GT: "Its just that I already know what the problem is. And I can't really do too much... you know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, what is the problem?" GT: "Its a lot of things. She was very... gloaty... at first. So when I called her out on it, it turned into this stupid thing where apparently I'm awful for not knowing anything about being a Twink. I mean. We had Nullar! Why was I supposed to take Scarlet seriously?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "And it's just... snowballed from there..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Scarlet still scares me a little, but lately, I think I understand how she felt" GT: "But Sorry doesn't make things go away all the time. I think... At least it feels like that. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, I get that" GC: "But, it is a good place to start sometimes." GT: Acenia shakes her head side to side. "I mean... if you insist..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I*m not saying you have to!" GC: "I*m not even saying you*re the one who has to apologize" GC: "Just... I don*t know..." GC: He looks down GT: "I guess it'll get figured out..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I*m sorry Acey" GC: "I probably shouldn*t be meddling should I?" GT: "I mean! If you're feeling ashen you should pursue it... I think?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I mean, do you want me to? It woulnt really help if I did it without either parties consent" GT: "I'm willing to give it a try! I can't make any promises though..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "You don*t need to promise anything" GC: "Thank you Acey" GT: She nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I uh, I guess I should talk to Lily about this then. Thanks again Acey, it was nice talking to you, as per usual" GT: "Okay... good luck I guess!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Come back soon, okay?" She smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He gives her a tight hug before hurrying off. "Of course!" -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 14:22 --